


Черные дыры и откровения

by NewBeginnings



Category: Glee
Genre: Episode Fix-It: s06e05 The Hurt Locker: Part 2, Fluff and Angst, Getting Back Together, M/M, Русский | Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-12
Updated: 2016-08-12
Packaged: 2018-08-08 08:59:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7751398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NewBeginnings/pseuds/NewBeginnings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Он приходит незадолго до полуночи. Сначала звонит и без приветствия спрашивает:<br/>— Можно с тобой поговорить?<br/>(Миссинг/AU 6х05, хэппи-энд)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Черные дыры и откровения

**Author's Note:**

> Muse — Starlight, название оттуда же  
> Ludovico Einaudi — I Giorni  
> Air Supply — All Out of Love, потому что что еще может быть

Он приходит незадолго до полуночи. Сначала звонит и без приветствия спрашивает:

— Можно с тобой поговорить? — и только потом спохватывается: — Ты еще не спишь?

— Не сплю, — на автомате отвечает Курт. — Да, конечно. Э. Завтра где-нибудь... — на нейтральной территории, хочет предложить он, — в Лайма Бин?

— Я... м-м-м... стою у твоего дома? — в интонации Блейна скользит вопрос.

— Все нормально? — мгновенно спрашивает Курт. Этого он точно не ожидал (хоть и надеялся).

— Вроде того. Я... совсем не вовремя?

— Погоди минутку. — Курт идет открывать дверь, потому что он, конечно, не прогонит сейчас Блейна, потому что сам косился на телефон с тех пор, как вернулся из МакКинли, потому что Блейн проявил инициативу и упустить такой шанс было бы глупо.

Они здороваются — неловко обнимаются, потому что, кажется, это уже традиция, — и уходят в комнату Курта. И не знают, что делать дальше.

— Все нормально? — повторяет Курт. Он провел ночь на жестком полу в лифте и совсем не выспался, и теперь падает с ног, но почему-то не может позволить себе сейчас присесть на кровать.

Блейн теребит в руках ключи от машины, и металлический брелок звякает по ободку. Курт узнает его, как не узнать, это какая-то пустяковая мелочь, которую он купил перед прилетом из Нью-Йорка, чтобы сходить с отцом за результатами обследований. 

То, что Блейн до сих пор не снял этот мелкий кубик с впадинками, удивляет. 

— Да, я просто... — Блейн запинается и начинает снова: — Подумал, что нам стоило бы поговорить в... более комфортных обстоятельствах?..

— Когда нас никто не вынуждает это делать, — кивая, договаривает за него Курт. — Да. — Он озирается и кивает на стул: — Садись?

Блейн хмыкает.

— Мне не кажется, что у нас выйдет чинная беседа, Курт, — вопреки своим словам, он присаживается.

Курт почти падает на кровать, но потом сдвигается на самый ее краешек.

— Извини, я... Очень устал. Не выспался.

— Тяжкая ночка? — Блейн издает смешок и трет лицо. — Я тоже, но все равно уснуть не могу.

Курт оглядывает его с ног до головы и осторожно замечает:

— Если честно, по тебе не похоже, что ты пробовал.

Криво улыбнувшись, Блейн произносит:

— Да, ладно, не пробовал. Я весь вечер разъезжал по Лайме. В одиночестве, — с короткой, но заметной паузой добавляет он.

Курт вскидывает брови на это уточнение, но решает не комментировать.

— И... почему?

Блейн снова трет лоб, как будто пытаясь на мгновение загородить глаза. По ним всегда можно многое узнать, и если Блейн что-то скрывает, в этом движении есть определенный смысл.

— Не знаю.

— Блейн... — Курт вздыхает. — Я, конечно, могу инициировать душещепательный разговор, во время которого ты обвинишь меня во всех грехах и вылетишь из дома, но не уверен, что сейчас эмоционально готов к этому. Если ты...

— Я не стану этого делать, — тихо, но уверенно перебивает Блейн.

Курт разводит руками.

— _Я_ не смогу в этом убедиться, пока мы не начнем, так? А когда-то нам все равно придется... — он закусывает губу. Он хочет не просто помириться с Блейном, но и вернуть его, загладить вину, залечить раны. Доказать, что приехал не просто так и не бросается пустыми словами. 

— Я не ненавижу тебя, — начинает Блейн уверенно. Курт выдыхает, обнаружив, что был очень напряжен, и расправляет плечи. Блейн это явно замечает. — Я не смог бы ненавидеть тебя, Курт.

— Я... рад это слышать, — отвечает тот очень формально, боясь, что иначе не сможет сказать ничего толкового. Голос все равно дрожит.

— И я рад, что нам удалось провести день, болтая обо всякой всячине, — продолжает Блейн с уже меньшей уверенностью.

Хмыкнув, Курт комментирует:

— Но Сью за это действительно _не стоило_ благодарить.

Блейн отмахивается.

— Я рад, что нам удалось поболтать о всякой всячине, — повторяет он, — но неужели ты не заметил, как много нашего... общего мы затронули? Прошлого, планов на будущее?.. Мы говорили об _имени нашего возможного ребенка_ , Курт.

Курт скрещивает руки на груди, уязвленный тем, как горько звучит голос Блейна.

— Заметил, — коротко отвечает он. Блейн смотрит ему прямо в глаза, и удержаться Курт просто не может: — И именно поэтому я считаю этот день самым лучшим за этот мой приезд, — и дальше молчит, не разрывая зрительного контакта. 

Ему кажется, что если бы Блейн был комичным персонажем мультика, то у него в этот момент упала бы челюсть. Настолько шокирован?

А ведь это и правда был самый лучший день, странный, конечно, но как же приятно было просто провести время с Блейном, хоть и в замкнутом душном пространстве, и поболтать о жизни, почти не затрагивая самые тяжелые темы.

— И ведь мы на самом деле планировали... — Курт запинается, но решает уж договорить до конца, — создать семью.

Блейн прочищает горло.

— Тебе не кажется, что это сейчас было... неуместно?

— Это просто факт, Блейн.

— Мы оба с кем-то встречаемся. Мы специально поставили условие... оба решили, что поцелуй ничего не значит.

Курт с паузой произносит.

— Мы говорили обо всем этом до поцелуя, причем тут он?

— Я несколько раз поднимал тему Дэйва и этого твоего... Уолтера, — повышает, наконец, Блейн голос, медленно закипая. 

— И? — с возмущением тянет Курт, теряя нить беседы. — Чем именно ты недоволен, я уже не понимаю? 

Драматично встряхнув руками, как будто он больше не может, Блейн медленно произносит:

— Я съехался с Дэйвом, когда ты приехал в Лайму, Курт. Когда люди стали активно спрашивать, когда мы уже снова начнем встречаться. Они все настолько... уверены, что мы с тобой константа, что наши с тобой отношения — навсегда, что это... — он закрывает глаза на пару секунд. — Ты приехал, и все пошло к чертям, Курт. Как ты думаешь, _как_ поцелуй с тобой мог для меня ничего не значить? — открыв глаза, он устало смотрит на Курта.

Курт встает с кровати.

— Я приехал... Я прямым текстом заявил, что приехал _за тобой_ , Блейн. Вернуть тебя.

Пан или пропал. У него начинает бешено колотиться сердце, и он понимает, что давно так не нервничал. Даже тогда, перед встречей в Скэндалс. Тогда ему казалось — он извинится, и Блейн примет его обратно. Возьмет его обратно и навсегда. Он ошибался и сейчас об этом знает.

— Черт тебя побери, Курт, — произносит Блейн, и на секунду у Курта темнеет в глазах. — Ты не имеешь права так со мной поступать. Опять.

Курт дотрагивается до его рук — они почему-то холодные, хотя на дворе тепло, а они оба вообще в помещении, — и накрывает их своими ладонями.

— Не _опять_. Я... Я не хочу начинать заново, Блейн. Я учусь на ошибках.

— Что именно, по-твоему, было ошибкой? — ядовито спрашивает Блейн. — Можно было, например, смягчить удар, не выставлять меня из квартиры?

— Я не выставлял... — Курт не договаривает, решая не размениваться на бесполезности. — Ошибкой было то, что я замыкался. Не говорил, что чувствую, — начинает он. — Отстранялся. Мы перестали не только ходить на свидания, когда съехались, но и делать просто приятные вещи вместе. Я не помню, когда в последний раз говорил, что люблю тебя, и при этом смотрел тебе в глаза. — Курт сглатывает. — Я не помогал тебе планировать свадьбу — а это уже о многом говорит. И не спрашивал, что ты из-за этого чувствуешь. — У него дрожит голос, и он, сделав глубокий вздох, закусывает губу. — Я...

У Блейна в глазах слезы.

— Я заставляю снова тебя это переживать, так? — упавшим голосом спрашивает Курт. Он знал, что это была плохая идея, особенно сегодня, после такого тяжелого дня, но когда начал, уже не мог остановиться.

Чуть отвернув голову, Блейн на мгновение жмурится. Одна слеза стекает по щеке. Курт чувствует себя хуже некуда — он не хотел, не хотел снова причинять ему боль. Больше ни за что.

— Как ты сказал... когда-то все равно придется это сделать, — неровно произносит Блейн. Неожиданно встает: — Ты и так всегда смотришь на меня сверху-вниз, это нечестно. 

Курт смотрит на него:

— Ну, это можно исправить... — и понимает, что у него в голове родилась очень, очень плохая идея.

И все равно опускается перед Блейном на колени. Вскидывает глаза и замечает, как меняется у того лицо. 

Тянется к молнии на брюках.

Блейн перехватывает его руку.

— Очень плохая идея. Нет. Ты не смеешь... — он качает головой и повторяет как заведенный: — Нет. Что ты...? — ему словно не хватает дыхания, он осекается, и Курт замечает, что он дрожит. Он поднимается на ноги, осторожно кладет руки Блейну на плечи и прижимает его к себе.

— Доказываю, насколько я серьезен, — говорит он на ухо. — Я... Готов сделать что угодно, чтобы ты...

— Нет. Не так, — шепчет Блейн, — не так.

И Курт понимает, что сейчас его прорвет, быстро поднимает голову и целует, задавливая всхлип, с корнем вырывая его, целует, пока голова не начинает кружится, пока не заканчивается дыхание. 

"Как ты думаешь, как поцелуй с тобой мог для меня ничего не значить?"

Когда он отстраняется, слезы оказываются не только на щеках Блейна, но и на его собственных, и Курт не сразу понимает, что тоже плачет.

Блейн утыкается лицом ему в грудь, и Курт обнимает его за шею.

— Прости меня, — бормочет он, почти не понимая, что именно говорит, но вкладывая в эти два слова все возможные значения. — Прости.

Подняв голову, Блейн ловит его взгляд, закусив губу, кивает. Курт тянет его к кровати, и когда у него в глазах снова вспыхивает страх, просто говорит:

— Уже ночь, я тебя в таком состоянии в здравом уме никуда не отпущу, — мешкается и добавляет: — И не в здравом тоже. Просто не отпущу.

Блейн тихо смеется в ответ на это, и Курт искренне надеется, что это не истерика.

Сам он уже в мягкой домашней одежде, а вот на Блейне плотные брюки и рубашка. Курт ныряет в шкаф и вытаскивает майку с эмблемой Далтона (да, у него все еще такая есть, даже две, и да, одну из них он привез с собой) и короткие тренировочные штаны. 

Блейн критически оглядывает предложенные ему вещи и поднимает брови.

— Не может ли так статься, что это моя? — он утирает ладонью глаз и фыркает, когда Курт, которого осенило, таращит глаза на футболку.

— М-м-м... У меня еще одна есть, так что... Все может быть. Не скажу точно.

Блейн качает головой, прикрывая глаза, и начинает раздеваться, даже не подумав отойти или отвернуться. Курт закусывает губу.

— Давай я, может, чай хоть сделаю?

Почему-то ему кажется, что Блейн знает, о чем он думает, и от этого еще более неловко. Только что на колени падал, а тут вот... смущается.

— Не откажусь, — произносит все-таки Блейн, и Курт выходит из комнаты. Отец и Кэрол уже наверняка спят, но он находит на кухне листок бумаги и пишет записку, прося не будить и не заходить к нему с утра. "Потом объясню" — вряд ли достаточное объяснение, но он все-таки уже взрослый и имеет право на уединение.

Когда чайник вскипает, Курт заливает две самые большие чашки и, помедлив, несет их обратно в свою комнату. 

Блейн лежит на самом краешке кровати, свернувшись и глядя на дверь. Его лицо меняется, когда Курт входит, но понять, становится ли оно радостным, не выходит.

Он ставит чашку Блейна тумбочку, обходит кровать и устраивается с другой стороны. В голову вдруг приходит, что когда они жили вместе, Блейн всегда спал ближе к двери. Как сейчас.

Не зная, что дальше, Курт кивает на ноутбук на столе и предлагает:

— Может, посмотрим что-нибудь... легкое?

Блейн трясет головой.

— Я... гм. Нам стоит...

— Только не говори, что ты еще что-то хочешь обсудить вот прямо сейчас.

Опустив глаза, Блейн несколько мгновений молчит.

— Что мы делаем, Курт?

Курт пожимает плечами.

"Я люблю тебя, а ты что делаешь?" Но это он ответить не может, и так многовато вывалилось.

— И что будем делать? — добавляет Блейн.

— Потихоньку разбираться, — предлагает Курт. — Но только потом. На сегодня хватит, тебе не кажется?

Потому что разбираться нужно слишком во многом, а он уже просто не может.  
Блейн кивает и предлагает даже с облегчением:

— Тогда я... Давай... спать? — он слезает с кровати, и Курт пугается и распахивает глаза. — Расстелить постель? — напоминает Блейн, коротко улыбнувшись, когда замечает его реакцию. — Было бы удобнее, знаешь?

Курт встает.

— Я слишком дерганный, да? На каждую мелочь так...

Блейн снимает покрывало и аккуратно складывает его.

— Я весь вечер мотался по твоему району и чуть не закатил тебе истерику посреди ночи. Кто еще дерганный?

— Ты имел на это полное право, — замечает Курт. — И к сведению: я очень рад, что ты мотался. — Он снова устраивается на кровати, поворачивается лицом к Блейну и подпирает голову локтем. — Правда... опять получается так, что это _ты_ прибежал ко мне, а не наоборот. А я побоялся.

На лице Блейна мелькает удивление.

— _Я_ должен был... не знаю, продолжать пытаться? — поясняет Курт. — Кажется логичным.

— Нет, я... — Блейн трясет головой. Делает паузу. — Удивлен, что ты так прямо это говоришь.

— Я учусь на своих ошибках, — коротко напоминает Курт. — Я должен был доверять тебе больше всех, но скрывал от тебя больше, чем от кого-либо еще. 

— Что скрывал?

— Свои чувства, — Курт пожимает плечами. — Страхи. Тревоги. А что ты подумал?

— Мало ли, вдруг у тебя где-то была тайная жена и пяток детей, — хмыкает Блейн, — и ты хранил это в секрете.

— Жена?

— С тобой никогда не знаешь.

Курт закатывает глаза.

— Никаких жен, детей и прочих странных посторонних явлений и существ. Мне нужен только ты. 

Выдержать шутливый тон не получилось, понимает он, когда Блейн после этих слов серьезнеет и начинает внимательно его разглядывать. 

— Только ты, — повторяет Курт уверенно.

Блейн отворачивается, садясь и подтягивая колени к груди, и берет чай. Сделав глоток, словно невзначай спрашивает:

— Так что там с Уолтером?

"Так что за история с нью-йоркским парнем?"

— Ничего, — твердо отвечает Курт. — Он чуть-чуть старше моего отца, — лицо Блейна вытягивается, и Курт не может удержать смешок, — и мы просто общаемся. Все.

— Но при этом регулярно видитесь?

Он все-таки чувствует неловкость, но открыто отвечает:

— Мы называем это свиданиями, но... Но мы просто общаемся. Мне нужен только ты, — еще раз говорит он. Решает тоже взять чай, пока не остыл, да и занять руки не помешало бы. — Что у тебя... — поджимает губы и решает не спрашивать.

— С Дэйвом, — заканчивает Блейн.

Как будто он мог не понять.

— Я не имею права спрашивать, — произносит Курт тихо, — и, если честно, не очень хочу знать. Но если мы хотим... — он делает паузу и вскидывает на Блейна глаза. "Снова быть бойфрендами?" Предполагать, что они хотят того же, ему не кажется правильным. А чего еще они хотят? Разобраться? 

— ...Мы хотим, — кивает Блейн.

Облегченный вздох получается, наверное, слишком громким, но Курту все равно. Честность и открытость, так?

— Несправедливо по отношению к ним, — говорит он, потому что чувствует, что должен что-то такое сказать. Для порядка.

— О. Как жаль, что ты ставишь их впереди своих желаний, — Блейн почти покдалывает его, у него серьезное, но глаза насмешливо блестят.

— Я ставлю твои желания впереди своих, — отзывается Курт. — Сейчас мы... В общем, это твой выбор.

— Я не могу выбирать за четверых.

— Ты можешь принимать те решения, которые считаешь лучшими для себя, а остальные будут с этим мириться, — твердо заявляет Курт, зная, что у Блейна с этим бывают... трудности. — Ты не обязан ни перед кем отчитываться. 

— Мириться? — переспрашивает Блейн. — _Ты_ смиришься, что бы я ни сделал?

После всего, что произошло, Курт даже не пугается такого вопроса и почти считает это за достижение.

— Я не настолько... эгоист, — отвечает он более или менее спокойно, — чтобы принуждать тебя разорвать отношения и вернуться ко мне...

— Это не эгоизм, это что-то другое, — вставляет Блейн.

— ... но все-таки буду очень рад, если ты так и сделаешь, — заканчивает Курт, улыбнувшись.

Блейн смеется.

— Предлагаю просто... не торопиться, — произносит он, ставя чашку обратно на тумбочку. — А там посмотрим. — Он сползает ниже и ложится на спину, но не закрывает глаза, а косится на Курта.

Встав и переставив чашки на стол подальше от края, Курт выключает свет и забирается обратно в кровать. Укрывает ноги и поворачивает голову в сторону Блейна, внезапно чувствуя себя очень по-дурацки.

— Спокойной ночи? — пытается он.

Блейн вздыхает в ответ и перекатывается к нему. Курт поворачивается на бок, позволяя обнять себя, и закрывает глаза, чувствуя тепло чужого тела за спиной.

— Я так боялся, что больше не смогу... вот так, — произносит он негромко. — Прошлую ночь мы тоже спали в одном помещении, но... совсем по-другому. Что изменилось? 

— Ну, мы все-таки поговорили.

— Не так чтобы прямо очень много мы наговорили.

— Ты не сказал еще что-то важное? — спрашивает Блейн.

Курт задумывается. Не очень много, но они все-таки действительно обсудили... хотя бы сделали какие-то шаги, он признал, что собирается пытаться и будет поступать по-другому...

Да. Да, он не сказал еще кое-что важное.

Глаза еще не до конца привыкли к темноте, но когда он поворачивается лицом к Блейну, видит его выражение.

— Я люблю тебя, — произносит Курт. — Я очень сожалению, что так поступил с тобой, но я люблю тебя и хочу, чтобы мы снова были вместе. — Это звучит не так жутко, как казалось, и он, вспомнив про откровенность, добавляет: — И это было не очень сложно сказать. 

Блейн накрывает его губы своими, и Курт даже не думает сопротивляться, отвечая на неожиданные ласки. Они лежат близко-близко друг к другу, и Курт чувствует руку Блейна в опасной близости от резинки своих трусов. Мозг на мгновение затормаживается, и когда Блейн отстраняется, Курт одаривает его задумчивым взглядом.

— Не торопиться, ты говорил?

— Неужели ты серьезно остановишь меня? — в голосе Блейна звучит такое самоуверенное лукавство, что Курт тянется и коротко целует его, просто потому что может.

— Беспокоюсь, не совершаем ли мы ошибку.

— И это говоришь ты. Курт... — Блейн вздыхает. — Ты приехал... как там? За мной. Только что наговорил мне не только кучу всего милого и совершенно трогательного и чертовски запудрившего мне мозги, но и много довольно серьезных вещей. И если мы в долгосрочном... забеге...

— Бессрочном...

— Ты любишь меня.

— Люблю, — снова вставляет Курт.

— И открыто это выражаешь, — коротко улыбается Блейн, — но не даешь мне договорить. Ты любишь меня, и я люблю тебя, и я до безумия по тебе соскучился. — Даже продолжая говорить, он не отодвигается, и почувствовав прикосновение согревшейся руки, Курт шумно выдыхает. — Весомый аргумент?

Аргумент действительно весомый, но еще об одном аспекте — наличии у них обоих более или менее бойфрендов — Блейн не думает.

"Мне нужно, чтобы ты подписал один из этих контрактов о том, что не будешь изменять".

Курт не решается напомнить ему. Блейн сам может принимает решения.

К тому же, если он сейчас сдаст назад, выйдет как-то не очень...

Курт двигается, наваливаясь сверху, придавливая Блейна к матрасу и снова припадая к его губам. Пока он долго соображал, тело успело отреагировать на легкие поддразнивания и близость, и Блейн теперь удовлетворенно улыбается, чувствуя, как Курт прижимается к нему пахом.

— Я тоже по тебе скучал, — произносит Курт. 

"Давай больше никогда не расставаться?"

Наверное, это слишком серьезная фраза для такого момента, но он подумать не успевает и произносит ее вслух.

Рука Блейна у него в трусах не замирает, но сам Блейн перестает терзать его шею губами и встречается с ним взглядам.

— Предложение на том же уровне серьезности, что и это, — кивает Курт в сторону их соприкасающихся бедер. 

Может, это и глупо, но для него — для них обоих, в том числе как пары — это всегда было на одном уровне. 

Блейн ускоряет движения рукой, и Курт чувствует, что недолго продержится. Нашаривает руками край его брюк, чтобы восстановить справедливость, не отрывая при этом глаз от его лица. Глаза сияют, и дело, кажется даже вовсе не в темноте. Блейн издает стон и тут же закусывает губу, когда Курт начинает двигаться, и этот звук пробивает всякий остаток барьеров, сомнений и страхов.

"Навсегда?"

— Блейн?

Он очень хочет больше никогда не расставаться. Больше никогда не ссориться. Они научились жить порознь, и теперь ему снова нужно быть рядом с Блейном. Как можно ближе.

— Давай, — произносит Блейн.

Курт кончает — словно от этого ответа, — Блейн следует всего через несколько секунд.

— Скучал по тебе, — лихорадочно шепчет он Курту на ухо.

Скатившись и отползая в сторонку, Курт делает глубокий вдох и пытается успокоить сердцебиение. Он все еще взбудоражен, а в голове слишком много мыслей, но уже совсем не хочется соображать. Теперь бы просто сгрести Блейна в охапку и отключиться до утра... 

Словно слыша его мысли, Блейн снова оставляет на его губах мягкий поцелуй и поворачивается. Курт пристраивается у него по боком, сворачиваясь в комок.

— Теперь точно спать.

— Как будто мы сейчас уснем.

Они оба устали, но Курт знает, что может начать сейчас паниковать и терзать себя бессмысленными вопросами, поэтому произносит первое, что приходит в голову:

— Я хочу спеть с тобой. Давай споем? Завтра.

— И послезавтра, — отвечает Блейн, — и потом тоже. Мы не можем не петь.

— Сейчас можем не петь, — хмыкает Курт.

— Кто-то любит тебя.

— Что?

— Песня Бетти Ху. "Кто-то любит". Я ее сегодня слушал в машине и думал... о всяком. Я не знаю, знаешь ли ты ее...

— Знаю, — подтверждает Курт, улыбаясь.

— Этот текст... Про то, как кто-то рядом, беспокоится за тебя, любит тебя, поддерживает во все... Я хочу так. Снова.

— Не снова, лучше, — Курт не может не поправить, потому что для него это действительно не "начать с начала", а продолжить, усвоим все уроки. — Погоди, а... м-м-м... Так может быть только у нас? — осторожно спрашивает он.

— В смысле?

Курт зажмуривается.

— Ты... встречаешься с Дэйвом? — Хоть ему и не хочется думать но этом, но, во всяком случае, это какая-то форма отношений с хоть каким-то уровнем доверия и поддержки, так?.. 

— Все еще считается, что да... — бормочет Блейн. — Но у нас совсем не так... Курт. Так может быть только у нас.

Курт расслабляется, но тема уже затронута, так что он все равно спрашивает:

— Ты не жалеешь, что все складывается вот так? Не совсем... хорошо?

— Сейчас уже поздно думать. Я все равно... пришел бы к этому, раньше или позже.

— Лучше раньше, — тут же замечает Курт. — Хоть и вышло несправедливо по отношению к другим.

— Ну вот, — бормочет Блейн, — теперь мы оба... изменщики. — Он замер и так неслышно говорит, что Курт скорее _догадывается_ , чем слышит.

— Ага, — соглашается он, не зная, что бы еще сказать. Эта мысль приходила ему в голову, но чувствует, что с собственной совестью все еще находится в ладах. А вот Блейн...

Курт обеспокоенно поворачивает голову и смотрит ему прямо в глаза.

— И знаешь, что самое смешное в этом? — горько замечает Блейн. — Ты оба раза изменил кому-то _со мной_ , а я оба раза изменил, потому что думал, что теряю тебя.

Думал, что теряет его, даже после всех этих слов и поступков?..

— Сейчас уже так не думаешь? — интересуется Курт, пытаясь нащупать его руку.  
Блейн прикрывает глаза и делает что-то, что наверняка должно было обозначать качание головой. Переплетает их пальцы.

— Никогда не избавлюсь от этого ощущения, — говорит он.

Несколько мгновений они молчат.

— Да, какая, однако, ирония... — выдавливает Курт. Он отчаянно пытается не уснуть: адреналин спал, усталость берет свое, но бросать это на полуслове не годится. — Но правда. — Снова пауза. — И я думал, что _уже_ потерял тебя, поэтому и сделал... то, что сделал.

Блейн тяжело вздыхает. Жмуриться и, придвигаясь ближе, прячет лицо у Курта на груди.

— Не отпускай, — просит он шепотом.

— Я думал, это моя реплика, — так же шепотом отвечает Курт. — Ты меня держишь, не наоборот.

Блейн выдыхает — кожу обжигает горячее дыхание, — и нехотя отодвигается.

— Я могу отпустить, — неожиданно говорит он с явной горечью. — Правда. Если попросишь — отпущу.

— Вот еще! Не попрошу. Я сегодня несколько раз уже на обратное... — Курт вздыхает и сбавляет тон: — Не попрошу. И не отпущу. Мы справимся, Блейн. Все будет хорошо.

Блейн смотрит ему в глаза.

— Обещаешь? — как-то ребячески спрашивает он, будто одно слово Курта все окончательно решит.

— Обещаю, — произносит Курт, и ему кажется, что во всех школьных "Я люблю тебя", в его "Да" на лестнице в Далтоне и даже во все уверениях, которые он сделал, вернувшись в Лайму, было гораздо меньше силы и убежденности, чем в этом одном слове.


End file.
